


A Family Affair

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: What happens when John falls in love with a hunter half his age?  Read and find out.





	1. Chapter 1

She laid on the ground staring up at the sky. Her whole body hurt. That was on hell of a fight. There’d been way more demons than she’d expected. John was right she should have waited for him. She tried to move her left arm before closing her eyes and wincing in pain. When she opened them again they she was staring into his brown eyes. His gorgeous brown eyes. She sighed, “Hi John so nice to see you. What brings you to these parts.” John glared at her, “Scarlet are you ok?” She whimpered as she tried to move her arm again, “I’m fine John. Just peachy. I did just fine without you.”  
He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the truck. He was pissed. She could feel it. She’d been traveling with him for about three months now. That alone was a shock, because John Winchester didn’t like working with other hunters. But here she was three months later. And now she’d fucked up. She kept playing the fight back in her mind. She’d just been so tired of him treating her like a child. She was twenty-three years old. She’d been hunting since she was thirteen. She knew what she was doing, she didn’t need him fucking babysitting her. That’s why she’d left by herself. He looked at her, “Is it broken?” She shook her head, “No my shoulder is dislocated.”

She sat on the bed, John looked down at her, “You ready?” She shook her head, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He grabbed her arm, “Ok on the count of three.” She nodded. “One, two.” He pushed her shoulder back into socket before the three count. “God damn it John.;” He laughed, “Now shall we talk?” She looked down, “Talk about what?” He glared at her, “I told you to wait here, and you went off without me. Look at yourself Scarlet. You have a dislocated shoulder and at least two broken ribs from the way you’re breathing, and you look like shit.” His words stung her hard. She stood and looked up at him, “God damn it John. I am not your child. You can’t keep treating me like I’m five. Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I can’t do the damn job.”  
John punched the wall, “Scarlet you almost got yourself killed. Don’t you fucking see that, and all because you were throwing a temper tantrum. Trying to prove something you didn’t have to prove. You’re just a little girl. You barely stand five feet, and you took on a horde of fucking demons. What the fuck were you thinking?” She turned around and punched him hard in the chest, “Screw you John. If you hadn’t been twiddling your damn thumbs I wouldn’t of had to go by myself.” He growled as he slammed her into the wall, “What was that?” She whimpered the pain shooting through her shoulder, “You heard me John. I’ll get my stuff and go. I don’t need to be treated like a fucking child anymore.” He released her then said through clenched jaw, “Fine if that’s how you want it to be then go.”  
He sat alone in the hotel room missing her. Missing the way she smelt like lavender and vanilla, her curly red hair, her emerald green eyes. He took another swig of whiskey. His phone rang, “Yeah.” Dean furrowed his brows, “What the fuck did you do Dad?” he sighed, “Is she there?” Dean frowned, “Yeah we picked her up last night.” John nodded, “At least I know she’s safe.” Dean sighed, “Damn it dad just tell her already. You pushed her away didn’t you?” John sighed, “Dean she almost got herself killed because she was throwing a damn temper tantrum over some stupid ass shit.” He hun the phone up.  
She laid on the bed crying. She loved his stupid ass, why couldn’t he see it. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his brown ones. His black hair, his salt and pepper beard. Sam walked in, “Hey Scarlet. You ok?” She sat up, “Yeah Sam I’m just peachy. I’ll be fine. Just a little fucked up right now. Just need to throw myself into a case.” Same laughed, “Scarlet you have a dislocated shoulder and two broken ribs, no cases for you. You can do research, but no fighting.” She pouted, “But Sam I wanna punch something in the face repeatedly.” Sam glared at her, “Then you should have thought about that before you took on a horde of demons on your own.” She sighed, “I didn’t think there was going to be that many there.” Sam looked at her, “Scarlet you’re a better hunter than that. What happened?” She looked down at her hands, “Yeah I know Sam. It’s just your dad. He pisses ne off. But at the same time I don’t know.”  
She sat at Harvelle’s drinking her fifth rum and coke. She couldn’t hunt, so she figured going home was her best option. Ellen placed another in front of her, “Cheer up hun. That arm will be heeled in no time, then you can meet back up with John or the boys and get back to work.” She shook her head, “John doesn’t want me on his team anymore. I fucked up bad.” Ellen looked over to where John was sitting, then shook her head, “Hun, I don’t think you fucked up as bad as you think you did. Maybe you should go talk to the stubborn bastard.” She looked over to where Ellen was pointing and saw him sitting there.  
She grabbed her drink and walked over to him, “Hi John.” He smiled up at her then motioned for her to sit down, “Hey Scarlet.” She sat down and smiled, “I’ve missed you John. I don’t know why, but I have.” He chuckled, “I’ve missed you too Scarlet. He raised his glass, “Been drinking a lot lately.” She sighed, “Damn it John. Tell me it’s not because of me.” He sighs, “Was trying to get you off my mind. It was the best way I knew how.” She slammed her fist into the table, “Damn it John. Don’t drink me away. Talk to me.”  
John grabbed her hand, “Ok, ok, let’s talk. I pushed you away, because I felt like you were starting to take Mary’s place. I felt guilty, and we haven’t even done anything. But Scarlet when I’m with you everything just seems better. It feels like there’s sun in my sky again. And I don’t deserve that. I had on job, and I couldn’t even do that right.” She moved to sit next to him and cupped his face, “John what happened to Mary was not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Isn’t twenty years long enough?” He laid his forehead against hers and looked into her green eyes, “But look at how bad I fucked up my boys.”  
She pulled him in for a kiss, “John your boys are fine. They’re two of the best hunters I’ve ever known.” He growled lowly, “Mary didn’t want this life for them. She wanted them to have a normal life. And as soon as she dies I pull them right into it.” She grabbed his hand standing up, “Come on let’s go to my room.” She’d lived at the roadhouse since she was fifteen. Ellen had taken her in when she showed up one day, beaten and broken. John laced his fingers with hers and followed her.  
Once they got to her room she sat him on the bed, “John you did what you thought was best.” He shook his head, “No, I sought revenge and I drug those poor boys along with me.” She straddled him and held him close, “John I love you with everything I have, and I know how much your boys love you. You’ve done nothing wrong.” He buried his face in her neck and cried. She held him tight. He looked into her eyes before laying her down on the bed. He nuzzled into her neck and fell asleep.  
“John duck,” she yelled as the werewolf swung to claw him. He ducked and kicked it in the chest. She punched the one she was fighting in the jaw. It threw her into the wall, then grabbed her by the throat. John stabbed the werewolf he was fighting and looked up to see her. She kicked the werewolf in the chest and it dropped her. She gasped for air. The werewolf was bearing down on here, she raised the blade and stabbed it right in the heart. John ran over to her, “Scarlet are you ok?” she grabbed her throat, “Yeah I’m ok. Just peachy”  
She stepped out of the bathroom, hair wet, wearing a pair of comfy jammies. John smiled at her, “Damn baby girl you look sexy.” She laughed, “Daddy shush. I do not.” John stood up and walked over to her, “I don’t ever want to hear you say that again.” His stern words went right to her core. She looked up into his eyes, “I\m sorry. I just meant at this moment I don’t. I got these choke marks that aren’t from you and a few other bruises.” I love you.”  
She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him biting his lower lip. He growled softly, “Mmmm, are you wanting to play baby girl?” she nodded her head as she bit her lower lip. He chuckled as he picked her up and laid her on the bed, “Then let’s play.” She bit her lower lip as she thrust her hip up into him, “Let’s.” He growled again as he nipped at her neck. She moaned softly as his hand moved up her side. He stopped and moved away. She whimpered, “Daddy?” he looked down at her, “Stand up.” She nodded, “ok.” She stood up, and he sat on the bed, “Strip for me.”   
She smiled slyly and walked over to the table where her phone was. She picked it up and started playing Sweet Emotions by Aerosmith. The she sauntered over to him, kissed him passionately before moving away again. She started swaying her hips. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it off. Then she threw it at John, he chuckle4d. she dipped down, then turned around and shook her ass in his face. She shimmied out of her pants. Standing in front of him in just her thong she dropped to her knees, then crawled to him. She crawled up into his lap and he immediately grabbed her and flipped her over. He kissed her stomach then removed her thong with his teeth, an action that sent a shock right to her center.  
He smiled down at her slyly, “Baby girl you are so fucking gorgeous. I just want to stare at you or a minute.” She whimpered then went to pleasure herself. He grabbed her hand, “What are you doing, Scarlet?” she pouted, “Nothing.” He chuckled, “You weren’t fixing to break the rules were you? You know you can’t touch yourself without permission.” She whimpered, “No, no Daddy.” He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, “Tsk, tsk you know what that means right?” She nodded, “I don’t get to cum until you say I don.” He kissed up her leg, “Mmmhmm, princess.” He kissed the inside of her thigh.  
He smirked before biting her thigh. She screamed out, there’d be a mark there later. She moved her hand to grab his hair then stopped, “Daddy can I touch?” He smirked, Good girl. You may.” Her hand laced through his hair and she moaned as his tongue found her clit. His left hand came up and found her breast, teasing her nipples as he eased a finger deep inside her. She squirmed as he gently bit her clit. He added another finger and started pumping into her faster as he moved to suck on her breast. She felt the familiar pressure grow and he removed his fingers, “Nope not yet princess.” She whimpered, “But Daddy.” He shook his head then stood up quickly removing his clothes. “Nope now come here.” She crawled to him, and grabbed his enormous cock. She smirked up at him as the moan escaped, “May I?” He nodded and she licked the slit of his cock tasting his pre-cum before taking as much of him into her mouth as she could.  
She hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed up and down on him. His fingers laced threw her curl red locks and tugged hard. She moaned before licking a circle around the tip of his penis then cupped his balls. A low growl came from his throat making the ache in her sex even worse. He pulled her off of him, then pushed her back onto the bed. He looked down at her as he stroked his member a few times, “My god princess you look so damn sexy all spread out for Daddy.” She whimpered, “Please Daddy. I….I need you.” He smirked and leaned down to nip her neck, “How bad princess?”  
She moaned, “Daddy please stop teasing. I need you. I need to cum.” He kissed her passionately as he lined up to her entrance. He rammed himself inside her then stilled so she could adjust to his enormous size. She screamed out his name and pulled him close. She looked up into his eyes for a second before bucking her hips up into his signaling to him that she was ready. He pulled almost all the way out then rammed into her again. He wrapped his arms around her tight as he slammed into her fas and hard. Her moans got louder as she got closer to climax, “Daddy please can I cum.” He looked at her and smirked then moved his hand between their bodies to her clit, “Cum for me princess.” His finger circled her clit as she came hard and her juices spilled out on him. “There she is.” She cupped his face and kissed him, “Now it’s your turn.” He growled at her, then thrust into her hard a few more times before he came. He held onto her tight as he came down from his high. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him, “I love you Daddy.” He sighed into her neck, “I love you too baby girl. How did I get so lucky?”  
He pulled out and rolled over so that she was laying on his chest. She smiled as she listened to his heart beat, “Well you see you walked into the roadhouse on day looking all sexy so I acted like I was a hunte….” He tickled her, “Oh you little minx. You just pretended to be a hunter?” she giggled and tried to squirm away from him, “Yep that’s why I’m so bad at it.” He pinned her down, “That right there is a lie the first time I fought with you I knew you’d been doing it for a while.” She looked up into his eyes, “Yeah well when a shifter slaughters your family while you’re at a sleep over and you raised by your hunter aunt you learn a few things.” He kissed her passionately, “I guess we’re both lucky to have each other.” She cupped his face, “Yeah I guess it was meant to happen Daddy.” He kissed her forehead and rolled back over. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead.


	2. A Family Affair Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Scarlet have been dating for a while now when a surprise sneaks up on them. Will they be able to survive it?

She stood in the abandoned warehouse waiting for the worse. She hated being used as bait, but sometimes it was the only option. She knew John was hiding in the shadows waiting for whatever it was to attack. They’d pretty much narrowed it down to a shifter. Shifters. She hated those creatures the most. A shifter had killed her entire family when she was thirteen. She’d gone to her best friend’s for a sleepover and came home to a horrific scene. Then came her Aunt Helen. She’d always loved her, but never knew the truth.  
She took her and trained her for six months until she knew she was ready. Then they took off after the monster that had killed her family. That was her first glimpse into the supernatural world. Fighting that shifter was the hardest. She was only thirteen. She stood face to face with a monster bearing the face of her mother. She stumbled, a cry catching in her throat, “Mommy. I….I thought you were dead?” The shifter glared her down, then smirked, “Haha. You think I’m your mother. I killed her ages ago. I thought I got all her off spring. Guess I missed one. A mistake I won’t make twice.” The shifter lunged forward, she ducked the shifter hit the wall. She cried when she stabbed the shifter in the heart.  
She gasped as John walked up. No not John anybody but John. She whimpered and shank to her knees. He caught her, “Hey princess.” Her head fell backwards, “You’re not John.” He laughed, “Yes I am. This is a bust he’s not going to show. Let’s get outta here.” She frowned, “No you’re not. What have you done with him?” He smirked, “It’s me princess. Remember that time at Harvelle’s when you bet me a hundred dollars you could drink more than me? And you ended up stripping on the pool table and Dean covered you up in his jacket.” She closed her eyes pushing the tears away before pulling out the silver knife and cutting him with it cause him to drop her. “Funny thing about shifters is they have the memories of the person the take. And the fact that you are now in pain proves you aren’t John Winchester. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?!” He smirked as he slammed her into the wall, “You’ll never find your beloved Daddy. Who says I didn’t just kill him so I can have you all to myself?” She got a knee up to his groin then the knife to his heart.

She cried looking down at him. She knew it wasn’t really John, but it wasn’t the first time she’d had to kill a shifter wearing the face of someone she loved. Fucking shifters. She wiped the tears away. She needed to find John. She looked around the warehouse for about an hour until she found him in a storage room. He was beaten and bruised, cut and bleeding. She sank to her knees helping him untie his hands, “Baby I’m sorry.” He shook his head and she moved to undo the rope from his mouth. His hands cupped her face, “Is he dead?” She smiled through tears, “Yeah. He….He shifted into you.” He leaned his forehead against hers, “Oh honey.” He held her tight and kissed her softly. She leaned into his kiss, “Ok come on let’s get you outta here.”

She sat on the edge of the tub staring down at the stick in her hand. Two pink lines staring back up at her. There was a knock on the door, “Scarlet are you ok? You’ve been in there a while.” She hid the test and flushed the toilet, “Yeah John I’m fine. Was taking my make-up off.” He chuckled as she opened the door wearing her favorite pair of jammies. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, “Guess what Daddy.” John’s hand rested on the small of her back, “What’s that princess?” She smiled and laid her head on his chest, “Today is out six-month anniversary.” John kissed the top of her head, “And we spent the entire day doing research and chasing leads. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes, “Because to be honest I couldn’t think of a better way of spending our anniversary.” He lifted her chin and looked back into her eyes, “And that is why I love you princess.”  
She woke up to beeping, IV’s, and white walls. She moved her head around and her eyes focused on John, “What happened?” John glared at her, “We got jumped by some vampires. I got you away, but you needed to come to the hospital. Were you going to tell me?” She looked at him. “Tell you what?” He stood up. “Were you just going to continue hunting until you fucking popped?” She gulped, “I….John I was going to tell you once this case was over. I just found out last night.” He slammed his fist into the wall, “Damn it Scarlet you never should have been out there with that thing in there.”  
She furrowed her brows, “Thing? Thing? It is not a thing. It’s out baby John. How could you call it a thing?” he glared down at her, “And who told you to get knocked up? My boys are already grown. I don’t need another kid to fuck up.” She looked away tears rolling down her cheeks, “I wasn’t the only one laying in the bed to make this baby John. If you don’t want to be here fine, go. Nobody is asking you to stay. I got this. I’ve pretty much been on my own since I was fifteen why should this be any different?” He stepped forward and cupped her face, “Scarlet I….” She pushed his hand away, “Just go John. I’ll find my own way back to Harvalle’s. See you on the flipside Winchester.”  
She stepped out of the truck and saw her beautiful car. Her jet black 1967 Dodge Charger. She walked over to it. It’d been well over six months since she’d been home. “Hey Baby. Long time no see.” She ran her hand along her body before heading inside. Ellen looked up to see her, smiled then sat her normal drink down. She pushed it away, “I’ll just have a water Ellen.” Ellen glanced up, “Hmmmm. Usually when you have that look you need a drink.” She looked down at her hands, then started crying, “I can’t drink, fetus’ don’t like rum.” Ellen’s eyes went wide, “Omg Scarlet. How exciting. John must be ecstatic.” The tears flowed heavier, “Yeah you’d think that.”   
Ellen furrowed her brows at her, “Scarlet, what happened?” She wiped the tears away, “His boys are grown Ellen he doesn’t want anything to do with this baby. He called it a thing Ellen. Told me ‘who asked me to get knocked up’.” Ellen shook her head, “That stupid stubborn bastard.” She looked about the time Sam and Dean walked in, “And that’s my cue to escape to my room.” Dean noticed her, “Scarlet!!!!” He was there in a second, “You look as pretty as pie.” Sam smiled at her, “Have you been crying?” She shook her head, “It’s nothing guys. I’m just sleepy. I need to get some sleep.” Dean nodded, “Good deal. Where’s dad?” She swallowed hard, “I don’t know Arizona somewhere.” Sam looks puzzled, “Weren’t yall traveling together?” She nodded, “Yeah, but something happened. I don’t really wanna talk about it. I….I just want to go to sleep.” She walked off and Dean looked at Ellen, “What’s going on there? Thought they were like the perfect couple.” Ellen shook her head, “You wanna know the answer to that one boys call your dad.”  
He sat in the hotel room a bottle of whiskey half gone sitting in front of him. He’d really fucked up this time. Why’d he even react like that? He loved that little red head so much, maybe just maybe this baby would be ok. But it was to late now he’d lost her forever. He downed another shot as his phone rang. He sighed as he saw Dean’s name. he was hoping it was her, “Yeah Dean. What’s up? You boys need help on a case?” Dean sighed, “No we’re at Harvelle’s. Just ran into Scarlet. What happened there? She looked like she’d been crying.” He poured another shoot, then downed it, “Glad to know she made it home safely. It’s over Dean. That’s all you need to know.” Sam sighed, “Why do you keep pushing her away, John. Scarlet loves you to death.” He downed another shot, “Yeah I know and because I freaked out over the baby it’s over. It’s my fault guys.” Sam’s eyes went wide, “What?” He sighed heavily, “Scarlet is pregnant boys. You’re gonna have a little sibling, and I freaked out and called it a thing. So that’s what happened.”  
She was laying on her bed in the fetal position crying when there was a knock on the door, “Go away.” Dean frowned, “Scarlet can I come in please?” She wiped a tear away, “No just go away.” Dean sighed, “Dad told us about the baby. We just wanted to let you know that we’re here for you. You don’t have to do this alone.” She stood and opened the door, “Dean there is no baby. I….I lost it. I started bleeding and went to the hospital last night. I lost it. So none of yall have to worry. You can let your dad know.” Dean shook his head, “I think that’s something you should tell him yourself.” He hugged her tight, “I’m sorry Scarlet.”  
She stared at his picture on her phone trying to push the send button to call him. Hoping he wouldn’t see through the lie. Dean had bought it. She took a deep breath then hit send. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice, “Hi John.” John frowned, “Hey princ….I mean Scarlet.” She furrowed her brows. He almost called her princess, “I….I have to tell you something. And it’s hard to say. I….I had a miscarriage. So now you don’t have to worry about fucking another baby up.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Scarlet I….I didn’t mean any of that. I love you. I can be there in the morning. I need you. I’m sorry.” She closed her eyes to stop the tears, “No the damage is done John. I guess we just weren’t meant to be.” She hung up the phone, burst into tears, and rubbed her belly, “We’ll be ok baby. It’ll all work out.”  
She was sitting at the bar nine months later when her water broke. She doubled over in pain, “Ellen I….ow….I think it’s time.” Ellen stopped what she was doing, “ok, ok. Jo clean this up. I’m taking Scarlet to the hospital. Come on baby.” She nodded as she stood up, “Sorry Jo.” Jo chuckled, “It’s ok, hun. Just go get that monkey out of there so I can hold it, and find out if it’s a boy or a girl.”  
She sat on the hospital bed sixteen hours later holding a beautiful little red head hazel eyed girl. Ellen looked down at her, “You did a good job momma. Now time to call daddy.” She looked at Ellen with wide eyes, “No you can’t tell John. I….I kinda told him and the boys that I lost her.” Ellen frowned, “Scarlet why would you do something like that.” She frowned, “I didn’t want them to be forced to be in Emma’s life if they didn’t want to be. I’ll tell them eventually, but not right now. Right now I just want to take her home and cuddle her tight.”


	3. A Family Affair Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John shows up after five years only to find out that his daughter is still alive. Will he be able to forgive Scarlet?

He walked up to her porch. It’d been a little over five years since he’d talked to her. He’d stopped by Harvelle’s and Ellen told him this is where he could find her, “Stop right dere.” He looked down to see a beautiful red head little girl in piggy tails wielding a knife. “Whoa there. I’m looking for Scarlet.” She turned the corner, “Emma Marie Winchester who are you talk….” She stopped in her tracks and stared up at him. Her little girl smiled, “Momma this man is looking for you.” She smiled down at the little girl, “Thank you baby. Give me that knife and go inside and play.” The little girl gave her the knife, “Ok momma.”

She smiled weakly at John, “Hi John. What brings you here?” John watched the little girl go inside. “She looks just like you.” She frowned, “Not really. She just has my hair. She looks like her older brother Sam.” John frowned, “So she is mine? That’s why her last name is Winchester.” She nodded her head. He glared at her. “You told me she died. Why? Why did you keep her from me for five years?” She swallowed hard, “Because John, I didn’t want you to feel like you were forced to be in our lives. You’d already made it pretty clear that you didn’t want her. The boys don’t know either.” He stepped closer, “I tried to take it all back Scarlet.” She sighed, “But the damage was already done John.” He reached out and tried to touch her, but she moved away, “But you still gave her my last name? Scarlet I’ve missed you so much. That’s why I’m here. I’m here to tell you I’m sorry for everything.”

She sighed, “John I….I can’t. You don’t know how many times I’ve laid awake wishing you were holding me. How many hunts I’ve been on hoping I’d run into you. But you gotta understand with me comes Emma, and I might want another down the road.” He grabbed her arms and kissed her, and she could taste the whiskey, “Scarlet all I’ve wanted for the last five years is you and that damn baby. I’m just glad she didn’t di. And that she’s a she. God knows I have enough boy’s I just wish I would have been there.” She sighed, “You’re here now. And we’ll get you added to the birth certificate. Would you like to meet your daughter?” He smiled and nodded his head.

They walked into Emma’s room where she was playing with her dolls. She smiled and sat next to her, “Hi baby.” Emma looked up, “Hi momma. What’s that man still doing here?” She smiled, “Because baby that man is your daddy. And he’s still here because he wanted to meet you.” Emma looked him up and down, “Are you sure he’s my daddy and not my grandpa? He looks like Claire’s grandpa.” She furrowed her brows, “Emma Marie that was not nice young lady.” Emma sighed, “Otay I’m storey. It’s nice to meet you finally daddy. Momma has told me a lot about you. She said you’re a hero like she is.” John chuckled, “Did she now? Well that is true. We are both heros. Did she also tell you that you have two older brothers that are heros too? “Emma shook her head, “Yep she did, but they’re always to busy to come see me.” John smiled, “Well we’ll have to fix that. I think it’s time they meet their little sister.” Emma jumped up excitedly and wrapped him in a hug.

Two days later when a little girl go home from school there was a living room full of hunters waiting for her. She ran into the room and then stopped, “Are you my brudders?” Dean chuckled, “Yep sweetheart. I’m Dean and this is Sam.” She jumped into Dean’s arms and hugged him tight, “I’m Emma and that’s momma” Sam smiled, “Nice to meet you Emma and we already know your momma.” She wiggled out of Dean’s lap and jumped into Sam’s, “Is she your momma too?” Sam laughed, “NO she’s not our momma too. We’ve just known her awhile.” Emma frowned, “Oh that’s to bad. She’s a really good momma.” Dean smiled, “I bet she is.”

She stood in the kitchen doing dishes. John came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her curly red locks, and she smiled, “I love you princess.” He turned her around and got down on one knee, “I know I’ve fucked up in the past, and um I’m sorry. I can’t imagine my life without you. It would be and honor if you’d um be my wife. Scarlet will you um marry me?” Her hand went to her mouth and her eyes teared up.” Omg John. Yes, I’ll marry you.” He pulled out the ring and slipped it on her finger, then stood and kissed her passionately. He pulled away, “So we’re gonna have a hunter inspired wedding right?” She chuckled, “Oh no Mr. Winchester. We’re going all out.’ He kissed her head, “Whatever you want princess.”

John laid in bed with the new princess reading the fairy tail book for the eighteenth time. You know at some point John you have to tell her no to the again question or you’ll be here all night.” Emma glared at her, “Momma you’re not posed to tell him so soon.” John chuckled and wrapped her in his arms, “Are you trying to pull one over on me little girl?” Emma looked up at him innocently, “Who me? Never. Daddy can you pwease read the story to me just one more time.” She blinked her eyes at him. He laughed and kissed the top of her head, “As tempting as that sounds I do believe it’s bedtime. Good night” Emma folded her arms around her chest and pouted, “fine I’ll just go get one of my brudders to do it then.” She narrowed her eyes at Emma, “No ma’am it is past your bedtime and you have school in the morning. So what you’re going to do now is crawl up in bed and go to sleep.” Emma stomped her feet on the way to bed, “Yes momma.”

John shut her bedroom door and chuckled, “She has your stubborn ass attitude.” She scoffed, “My stubborn ass attitude? I do believe that you Sir are way stubborner than me.” He laughed the first real laugh she’d heard since he’d been back. In two steps he was in front of her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long baby girl.” She smiled softly, “I wanted it since you walked out of the hospital John. I….I just thought you didn’t want me anymore.” John grabbed her arms, “It was never you, or Emma. I just freaked out for a second. She sighed, “I know, and I should have let you. I’m sorry.” He kissed her again, “It’s okay we’re here now.”

She walked out of the bathroom naked, insecure about how she looked now. A run in with a wendigo two years ago had left her with huge scars across her stomach. He frowned when he saw her covering up, “Baby why are you covering up my sexy body?” She narrowed her eyes, “It’s not so sexy anymore Daddy.” He scoffed, “Let me be the judge of that. Show me.” She dropped her hands to her sides revealing the huge scars across her stomach.” He gasped and grabbed for her, “What happened princess?” She sighed and sat in his lap feeling the start of his erection.” The boys didn’t tell you?” He shook his head. She laid her head on his shoulder, “Me and the boys were hunting a wendigo. It came up behind me. We fought, it got the better of me, before Sam and Dean found us. I was almost dead by the time they got there.” The look on his face startled her, “John it wasn’t their fault. The damn thing intentionally split us up.”

He pulled her close, “I’m just glad you’re okay, and these scars just add to the sexiness.” She kissed him, “I need you.” That was all it took. He had her pinned to the bed in a second. She looked up into his eyes and bit her lower lip. He kissed down her body until he reached her center. She moaned softly as he nipped at her thighs. Then he spread her legs wide. He reached up to tease a breast as he knelt down between her legs, “Damn baby girl. I almost forgot how fucking gorgeous you are.” She gasped as he licked a line up her slit, “Daddy can I please touch you?” He smiled, “Good to know you still remember the rules. Yes, you may.” She moaned softly as he inserted a finger and grabbed for his hair.

She ran her fingers through his hair before tugging on it, and letting out a louder moan as he added another finger. He licked circles around her clit as he pumped into her faster. She arched her back off the bed, “John!!!!” He kissed back up her body until he got to her breast. He took a nipple into his mouth. She moaned as she pulled him closer and he curved his fingers into her. She felt the familiar feeling build up, “Daddy I….I’m gonna cum.” He pumped into her faster and kissed her, “Then cum. I wanna hear you scream baby.” She kissed him back then threw her head back and screamed as the climax hit. Her juices spilled out onto his fingers and he smiled down at her. He removed his fingers and sucked on them, “My god princess you taste like cinnamon and honey and you sound so good too.”

She smiled up into his eyes, “You Sir have far too much clothes on.” He chuckled, then stood up, “Oh yeah. Maybe you should do something about it.” She giggled as she crawled towards him, “Mmmm is it strip Daddy time?” He smiled down at her and nodded. She smiled up at him wickedly as she reached for them hem of his shirt. She slowly started removing the shirt, kissing her way up his stomach and chest as she did. He raised his hands so she could finish removing the shirt then kissed her passionately. She pulled away and moved to unbutton his pants, “This is my favorite part.”

He chuckled as he looked down at her, “I know it is baby girl. “With one swift motion she pulled his pants and boxers down releasing his glorious cock. She licked her lips as she stroked it a couple of times. She licked a line across his slit before taking what she could of him into her mouth. A growl escaped him as he reached down and tugged tightly on her hair. She hallowed out her cheeks and bobbed up and down on his dick as she cupped his balls. He moans out her name as he comes into her couth. She drinks it all down then looks up at him as she wipes her mouth.

He grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up, “Now I’m going to fuck you.” She wrapped her legs around his waist, “Then fuck me Daddy.” He growled at the word and slammed her into the wall pinning her there. She bit his lower lip and he growled, “Ok missy.” He lined up with her entrance then rammed into her. She gasped at the size of him. A size she’d longed for so long. He stilled and waited for her to be ready. She looked up into his eyes, then bucked into his hips. He took the cue and pulls all the way out then rams into her again. She screams out his name before her mouth crashes into his. He continues his pace as he held her up. He kissed down her jawline to her neck, where he bit leaving a mark. She clung to him tightly, “Daddy I’m gonna cum again.” He smiled as his hand moved between them to her clit. As he started circling her clit she came hard. He worked her through it, and a couple pumps later he was coming himself. She kissed him as he stilled and she felt his hat juices release inside her.

He pulled out of her and carried her to the bed, laying her down softly. He crawled in behind her and held her tightly, “Damn baby girl.” She smiled softly, “Not so bad yourself, for an old man.” He spun her around, “What was that?” She giggled, “You heard me. I didn’t shudder.” He lifted his hand and spanked her hard, “Someone is being a brat today.” She moaned and moved closer to him, “No Daddy. I’m never a brat.” He kissed her passionately, “Nope not you. You’ve never been bratty a day in your life princess. I love you so much.” She smiled into his chest, “I love you too Daddy.”

Dean was passed out on the couch when he got attacked by a frantic little girl. “Dean, Dean wake up. Momma is yelling and needs help and I can’t get into her room.” Dean wraps his arms around his little sister, “Ok princess let’s grab Sammy and go check on Momma.” Dean tapped on Sammy’s shoulder, “Sammy wake up. We gotta go check on Scarlet the trouser monster might have gotten her.” Sammy rubbed his eyes, “Dean what are you talking about?” Dean chuckled, “Emma heard Scarlet yelling and couldn’t get into her room so she wants us to go check on her.” Sam laughed as he picked his little sister up, “Ok, let’s go check on momma.” They reached the bedroom door and knocked, “Scarlet are you ok we have a very worried little girl out here.” She blushed as she threw on his discarded shirt. She opened the door, “Hey baby. I’m fine honey. What are you doing up?” Emma hugged her tight, “I heard you yelling, Dean said it was a trouser monster.” She rolled her eyes at Dean, “Let’s get you back to bed.”


	4. A Family Affair Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s backstory time. How Scarlet came to live at Harvelle’s and some other juicy stuff. Enjoy

She looked at her aunt from across the table, “Aunt Helen I scouted this nest out yesterday and I’m just saying it’s too big for the two of us. Maybe we should call that John guy you’re always talking about.” He aunt furrowed her brows, “Scarlet we don’t need help from John or any other man. It’s just a few vampires. We;ve fought vampires before.” She sighed, “Aunt Helen the most we’ve fought at one time is five. There’s at least twenty in this nest.” Her aunt glared at her, “Scarlet Nicole Wilkes I know my sister didnt raise you to be a coward. Twenty is nothing. I’ve been training you for this for the past two years.”

She stood up and sighed, “Ok Aunt Helen what ever you think is best.” She stood up and left the room grabbing her aunt’s address book on her way out. She dialed every number in the book, but only one answered, “Yeah Bobby Singer here. How’d you get this number?” She gulped, “It was in my aunt’s address book. She won’t admit it but we need help. There’s no way we can take on twenty or more vamps by ourselves.” Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose, “Whoa, whoa slow down. How old are you Kid, thirteen? Who’s your aunt?” She sighed into the receiver, “ I’m fifteen thank you very much. And my aunt is Helen O’Hara.” Bobby’s brows furrowed, “Idjit. Ever since her sister died she’s had a death wish. Ok Kid where are you. I’ll find the nearest hunter or hunters and send them your way.” She sighed in relieve, “We’re in Waterville, Maine.” He wrote a note down, “Ok Kid just sit tight. Don’t let her go to that nest.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “I’ll try.”

***

Now here she stood outside this abandon house in the middle of the night with her aunt, hoping beyond all hope that what ever help Mr. Singer was sending was close, “Aunt Helen are you sure about this?” Her aunt sighed, “Yes Scarlet I am.” Her aunt turned and cupped her face, “You know you are the spitting imagine of your mother. I understand now why she left me for you. she wanted you to have what we never did. Lot of good that did right? They still got your brothers and left you broken.” She blinked at her. “What are you talking about Aunt Helen?” Her aunt laughed, “Of course she never told you the truth.”

She stared at her blankly. Her aunt laughed, “Scarlet, honey, I’m not the only hunter in this family. I was born into it. So was your mother. Until she got pregnant with you and walked away from me. From us. Two years later our parents were taken out by a pack of werewolves.’ Tears started welling up in her eyes, “Are you blaming me for that.” Her aunt turned and hugged her, “No, not at all. But then you’re whole family dies and you survive. Come on Scarlet. Even your not too stupid to figure that one out.” She glared at her, “Are you saying I had something to do with it. I was two and thirteen. I was just a child. Bobby was right, you are crazy.” Her aunt glared back, “How do you know Bobby Singer?”

She looked down at the ground, “I called him today asking for help.” They both looked up at the door as the vampires rushed out, “Well here’s your wish Aunt Helen.” She ducked as the first vampire swung at her, “Is this really how you want to die?” She cut off the head of another vampire. Her aunt’s laugh was her only reply. She looked over to her aunt, “Damn it fight.” A vampire picked her up and slammed her into a tree. She kicked and clawed at his hand.

It dropped her and out of the corner of her eye she saw as three vampires started feasting on her aunt. She sank to her knees before remembering where she was. She fought as hard as she could. She was bleeding. Then like knights in shining armor they were there taking over and she collapsed.

She felt strong arms lift her bridal style, “Am I flying.” John chuckled, “No. Me and my son here just saved your ass from a pack of vamps. What’s someone your age doing out here by yourself anyway?” She sighed, “I wasn’t alone I’m a hunter. I was out here with my aunt Helen O’Hara. Apparently she had a death wish, and blamed me for my mom and grand parents deaths.” John sighed, “That’s harsh, even for Helen. Ok kid you don’t need to be out her alone, and i already got two mouths to feed.” She sighed, “There’s this roadhouse my aunt always talked about.”

***

She bolted up with a scream sweat pouring off her body. John reached out for her, “Baby girl are you ok?” She shook her head, “No, no I’m not.” She clung to him tears rolling down her face. He stroked her hair, “Shh. Just tell me what happened.” She shook her head, “I don’t want to Daddy.” He gently rubbed her back, “Princess I can’t make it better if you don’t tell me.” She buried her face in his chest, “I had the dream again.” He kissed the top of her curly red hair, “It was just a dream princess.” She looked up into his eyes, “ But it’s so real. And it’s how Aunt Helen died.” He looked back into her eyes, “If i remember correctly that’s the first time we met.” She smiled weakly, “Yeah, but you were a really big ass and called me a kid.” John laughed, “Baby you were fifteen. You were a kid.”

***

She stood in the hotel kitchenette in her tank top and short shorts eating a slice of pizza. John had gone off to the bar to try to drown Mary’s memory away, and Sam had long went to bed. Dean looked at her and licked his lips, “So how long you been doing this?” She swallowed the bite of pizza, “For two years. My family was taken out by a shifter. My aunt took me in and trained me. He stood up and walked over to her, “Sorry to hear that. We’ve been doing this since Sammy was six months. A demon killed our mom.” She frowned, “Yeah things that go bump in the night suck.”

He laughed and stroked her arm. She looked at him, “What are you doing Dean?” He smiled at her, “You’re very sexy Scarlet.” She laughed, “Dean I look like shit I’m bruised and beaten.” He leaned in and kissed her, “You got that way from fighting and killing evil things.” She kissed him back. His hand moved up her side under her shirt, until he reached her breast. She looked up into his eyes, “Dean I’ve never done anything like this before.” He leaned down and kissed her again as he started massaging her breast, “It’s ok sweetheart. I’ve got you.” He moved her to the other bed and laid her down gently removing her shirt. He nipped at her neck before kissing down to her breast. He took a nipple into his mouth as his hand wondered down to her shorts. As his hand slipped into her shorts she grabbed onto his shoulders.

His fingers slipped past her folds and found her clit. She let out a moan. Dean covered her mouth, “Shh you gotta be quiet. Sammy is asleep.” She nodded her head. He kissed down her body until he reached the hem of her shorts. He started pulling them down, “Do you want me to stop sweetheart?” She looked down at him, “No” He started removing her shorts and panties and an ache started building in her core. He kissed his way back up her leg until he got to her thigh then he bit down. She moaned again. He smirked before licking a line from her entrance to her clit. She bucked into him then reached grabbing for his hair. He reached up to tease her breast as his tongue darted in and out of her. He moved to circle her clit as he sank a finger deep into her. She tugged his hair and he added another finger. She was getting closer to climax as he curved his fingers and pumped into her faster, hitting her g-spot. He gently bit her clit and pumped into her a few more times and that was enough to send her over the edge.

He smiled as he licked his lips, “Damn Scarlet you taste like cinnamon and honey. Almost better than pie.” She blushed, “Um, thanks. You’re still fully clothed you know.” He chuckled as he lifted his shirt over his head. she sat up and her fingers trembled as the reached for his belt buckle. She fumbled with it before he grabbed her hand, “It’s ok princess i got this.” In a matter of seconds he stood in front of her naked. She went to reach for his enormous cock, but he was on stop of her in a second, “No, this is about you not me. I want your first time to be perfect.” She blushed again she never thought guys were really this nice, “Ok.” He kissed her again, “Are you ready.” She nodded.

He lined up with her entrance, and gently entered her. He stilled giving her time to adjust. She gasped as he stretched her. The she grabbed his shoulders and bucked into him, “Dean please I need you to move.” Dean’s mouth crashed around hers to muffle the moan as he pulled all the way out then slammed back into her. He picked a steady pace and stuck to it nipping at her neck as she tugged at his hair. “Faster, harder Dean.” He listened and pulled all the way out and rammed into her. A couple of pumps later she was coming all over him once again. She looked into his green eyes, “Now it’s your turn.” She nipped at his neck as she bucked into him. It only took a couple pumps before he was coming undone. He held on to her tight as he came down from his high. She felt the new bruises forming on her hips as he rolled off her and she smiled. He kissed her softly, “As much as i would love to do this right, and cuddle you all night now. If dad comes home and finds us in bed together he’ll kick my ass.” She laughed, “Yeah can’t tell that you are scared of your dad.”

The rest of the trip to Harvelle’s was a very interesting one. Dean would drag her off to a secluded place any chance he got. She looked up into his eyes, “Dean let’s be serious here. Where’s this going?” He just looked down at her. “Yeah that’s what I thought. This life is hard enough. Your dad is going to drop me off at Harvelle’s and I’m never going to see you again.” He kissed her forehead, “But we still have a days drive before that happens.” She sighed and laid her head on his chest, “I know Dean, but wouldn’t it be easier if we just stopped it now?” He kissed the top of her curly red hair, “I’m really gonna miss you sweetheart.” She clung to him, “I’m gonna miss you too Deano.” He clenched his jaw, “I guess we should head back to the car.” The pulled up to the roadhouse in Nebraska. John stopped the car, “Sorry princess I have to drop you and run. I’m not exactly welcomed in there. You take care.” She smiled, “Thanks for the rescue and ride. She you on the flip side Winchesters.”


	5. A Family Affair Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Scarlet’s back story. A relationship with Dean? A possible first baby? Read and find out.

She sat at a small bar in Arizona, Four years later. She glanced up and seen them walk in. Four years had changed him. He seemed a little bit harder, a little wiser. They walked up to the bar. John ordered a whiskey then walked off. Dean got a beer then turned his focus on her, “You know red’s my favorite color.” She laughed, “Deano does that line ever work?” He looked at her wide eyed, “Omg Scarlet. What are you doing here?” She took in his the smell of him. The smell of gunpowder and leather, “Probably the same thing you and your dad are doing here.” Dean smiled, “Ah the life of a hunter.”

She smiled up at him, “How ya been Deano?” Dean ran his finger down her arm and she shivered, “I’ve been good sweetheart.” She bit her lower lip, “Dean take me home.” Dean smirked at her, “Let’s go to your room then. I’m sharing with dad.” She laughed, “Still scared of him, huh. I should go say hi to the old man before we leave.” He smiled, “Yeah let’s go.” She slid into the booth in front of John, “Heya Winchester.” John looked up from his drink, “Well look at you.” She smiled at him, “How ya been old man?” He chuckled, “Been good. What about you Kid? Staying out of trouble?” She laughed, “Me, never. I don’t think I know how to do that.” He smiled, “Yeah I figured that was the case.” She stood up and kissed the top of his head, “I’m heading out for the night. See you on the flip side Winchesters.” John smiled up at her, “Night Kiddo.” Dean snuck out after her.

***

She looked up at him from the bed. It’d been four years since they’d been here. Dean leaned down and kissed her passionately. She melted into him. She pulled at the hem of his shirt. Until it was over his head. Then she nipped his neck. He pushed her down onto the bed as his hand traced up her side to her breast. Her hands grabbed for his belt buckle. He grabbed her hand, “Whoa someone is in a hurry,” She bit his lower lip, “I want to taste you this time.” He chuckled as he removed her tank top and bra, “Is that so.” She nodded. He stood back and let her undo his belt then his pants. She pulled his pants down and he kicked out of his boots and pants. He stood in front of her gloriously naked, as she licked her lips reaching for his cock. She pumped his cock a few times before licking a line across his slit tasting his precum. Her tongue circled his tip before she took him in her mouth as far as she could. A moan escaped him as he grabbed her hair and tugged.

She alternated between circling his tip with her tongue and bobbing up and down on his shaft. She cupped his balls, and hollowed out her cheeks bobbing up and down faster. He bucked into her mouth as he tugged tighter on her hair. With a few more circles and pumps his juices were spilling into her mouth. She drank all that he had to give, then he pulled away. She smiled, “You taste like vanilla ice cream.” He leaned down and kissed her, “It’s your turn sweetheart.” He kissed her as his hand moved to tease a nipple. He kissed down her jawline before nipping at her neck, his hand trailing down to her pants. He unbuttoned her pants then slid his hand down her panties.

She let out a moan as he slid a finger through her folds finding her clit. He kissed down her body taking a nipple into his mouth and gently biting as his finger as his finger circled her clit. She whimpered as he removed his finger and stood up. He removed her boots then tugged her pants off. He kissed up her leg until he reached her panties, then he removed them with his teeth, which sent a shock straight to her core. He kissed back up her leg and bit down when he got to her thigh. She moaned and grabbed his hair. He turned his attention to her center moving his tongue through her folds to center, licking a strip from her entrance to her clit. She bucked into him as his tongue darted into her. He moved one hand to pin her down and the other to circle her clit.

He licked up to her clit and bit gently, moving to sink a finger deep inside her. She threw her head back and screamed out his name. He added another finger and curved them into her as his tongue circled her clit. She tugged on his hair, “Dean. OMG!!!!” He pumped in and out of her faster and she started feeling a familiar build up in her stomach. “Dean I….I’m going to come.” He gently bit her clit as he pumped into her a few more times bringing her over the edge. He licked her clean then moved away, “Mmmm there’s that cinnamon and honey taste I love so much.” He kissed back up her body until his mouth was crashing on top of hers. He teased her breast, “I’ve missed you so much Scarlet.”

She bit his lower lip as she bucked into him, “I missed you too Dean. I need you,

bad.” He let out a low growl as he nipped at her neck then moved away. He pumped his member a few times before lining up with her entrance. He smirked down at her, “You ready sweetheart?” She nodded and he rammed into her stilling for a moment so she could adjust to his size. She moaned out and pulled him closer as he stretched her out. Then she bucked her hips up into his signaling to him she was ready. He pulled all the way out then rammed back into her. She nipped at his neck as he picked up his pace. He wrapped his arms around her tight and nipped her neck as he slammed into her faster. She moaned out as she scratched down his back. He growled deeper, then pounded her harder. She clung to him as she reached her climax for the second time. A couple pumps later, he stilled as he filled her up. He kissed her passionately as he pulled out and rolled to his side.

She rolled over and looked into his green eyes, “Hey Deano.” He laughed, “Hey Scarlet.” She reached out and touched his sweaty chest, “So that was amazing.” He pulled her close, “Yeah it was.” She smiled and wrapped her leg around him, “So you’re staying right?” He kissed the top of her curly red hair, “Of course sweetheart.” She leaned up and kissed him sleepily, before falling asleep. She woke up in the morning and reached for him, but he was long gone. She sighed then got up to get ready for the day.

***

Three months later she sat in her hotel room waiting for backup to arrive. She jumped at the knock on the door. She stood walking to answer the door. She swung it open and saw him standing there. Leather jacket and smile, “Hey Deano. Long time no see.” He sighed, “Hey sweetheart.” She held the door open, “Come on in.” He reached for her and she moved away, “Scarlet what the fuck.” She furrowed her brows, “We have a case Dean.” He grabbed her, “Why are you being so damn cold?” She tried to break free, but he was to strong, “Because you promised me. You promised me you’d stay, and then i woke up and you were gone. Do you have any idea how that feels? Of course not. You’re Dean Winchester. You do the leaving right?” He sighed then kissed her, “Damn it Scarlet. Dad called said we were pulling out. He figured you had the case handled. You think i wanted to leave? If you think that you’re crazy.” She pushed away, “You could have woke me up Dean. Told me bye. That would have been the decent thing to do. Instead of sneaking away in the night.” He pulled her back, “I didn’t want to see you cry again. You think I didn’t see or hear you cry the rest of the way to the roadhouse four years ago, but I did. I just didn’t want to see it again, baby. I couldn’t do it.”

She laid her head on his chest, “I’ve been so mad Dean. Where’s your dad?” He kissed the top of her head, “It’s just me this time. Dad headed to Stanford to check on Sammy.” She smiled, “You mean you finally got away.” He rolled his eyes, “Look i’m twenty-two. I hunt on my own now, from time to time.” She chuckled, “Aw my little boy has grown up.” He pinned her to the wall and kissed her, “You better watch it.” She melted into him, “Dean as much as I would love for this to end where this will end, we have people to save.” He sighed as he stepped away from her, “Alright, alright let’s do this.” He sat down at the table and started digging into the lore.

***

She woke up in the hospital Dean sitting next to her tears rolling down his face. “Dean? What’s the matter?” He looked up at her and grabbed her hand, “Thank God you’re ok.” She tried sitting up, wincing in pain, “Dean why are you crying? What happened to me?” He stood up, “Was it mine? The damn demons shot you in the stomach.” She furrowed her brows, “Was what yours?” He sighed, “The baby. Why didn’t you tell me Scarlet? Or was it someone else’s. I guess it doesn’t matter, the bullet killed it.” She stared at him blankly, “I….I didn’t even know there was a baby. And it had to be yours, because there hasn’t been anyone since you.” He punched the wall and walked out. That was the last time she saw Dean Winchester for another four years. But the next time she saw him it wasn’t him that was setting her heart a flutter it was his father.


	6. A Family Affair Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out about Scarlet and Dean’s past. What will happen?

*Dean’s POV*

He was sitting on the couch watching her clean. She hadn’t changed a bit since he met her thirteen years ago. “I wonder if she still taste like cinnamon and honey?” He thought to himself. Many times over the years he kicked himself for letting her go, but she seemed happy now. Probably happier than he would have ever made her. And there it was that damn lavender and vanilla scent of hers. “Deano what ya thinking about over there?” His eyes met her green ones, “Huh, nothing. Just you know hunting and stuff. She laughed, “Don’t you ever just shut your brain off for two seconds and relax?” He frowned, “Well sometimes, but that’s usually longer than two seconds.” She slapped him playfully on the shoulder, “Dean Winchester.” He laughed as she went back to cleaning in rhythm with Journey-Don’t Stop Believing. She reached to clean a high shelf and her tank top moved up to reveal the gunshot wound.

His hand instinctively reached out for her stomach. She jumped, “What the hell Dean.” He sighed, “There was a baby in there.” She laughed, “Yeah, I know. She’s running around here somewhere. Playing hunter with John and Sam.” Dean shook his head, “Scarlet tha….I’m not talking about Emma. I’m talk….” She cut him off, “Dean stop. He might hear you.” He stood up and grabbed her, “And what if he does. You know i’m not scared of him anymore, are you?” So what if daddy finds out I was your first? What if he finds out about the baby? What do you think happens then?” She tensed up, “Dean calm down, don’t do anything stupid.” He laughed, “You honestly think dear old dad wanted to go save some stupid girl that got in trouble with some vamps? Think again sweetheart. That was all me.” She slapped him, “Dean stop it. You walked away from me. I didn’t push you away. I didn’t tell you to leave. I didn’t even do to you what I did to your dad.” He looked down at his feet, “You’re right. I’m the one that made that mistake. And you, you little minx you sure showed me right. You show back up and pick my fucking dad.”

She shifted on her feet, “It wasn’t like I choose him over you. We were over.” He sighed, “Maybe to you we were.” He grabbed her and kissed her. She melted into him. “So we were over huh?” She pushed him away, “Dean that’s not fair. You start this ridiculous fight over our dead baby and not expect it to bring up all those old memories. Memories of when you were all I wanted. All I thought about. When every guy I was with wasn’t it good enough because he wasn’t Dean Winchester.” He pulled her back, “That wasn’t my intention, but I want you so bad. I need to know if you still taste like cinnamon and honey.” She sighed and laid her head on his chest, “Dean don’t. I belong to John now.” He kissed the top of her head. “You’re right Scarlet. What are we doing? You’re supposed to marry my dad. But if you were with me you wouldn’t be property.” With that he walked away.

***

John came walking out of the bathroom of her bedroom as Dean walked into the room, “Hey Dean.” Dean smiled, “Hey dad can we talk?” John glanced over to him, “Sure, what’s on your mind son?” Dean furrowed his brows, “I’ve been thinking, and I’ve decided that you can’t have her.” John looked at his son confused, “Dean, what are you talking about? Who can’t I have?” Dean sighed, “Scarlet. You can’t have her. She’s mine. She was mine first.” John stared at his son in shock, “Dean what are you talking about?” Dean ran his hand through his hair, “When we first met Scarlet I had sex with her. It was her first time. You didn’t even see her as anything more than a kid. And now, now you want to marry her.” John sighed, “Alot of things can change in thirteen years Dean.”

Dean glared at his dad, “She was mine.” John glared back, “Jesus son you sound like a five year old. Obviously you walked away. What did you do Dean? Puss out like you do with every relationship. Tell her that you didn’t want her to get hurt like everyone else around you?” Dean sighed, “Yeah like you’re the poster boy for healthy relationships dad. She got shot and the baby died. Then I walked away. I didn’t say anything. I just fucking walked away.” John stared at Dean, “There was a fucking baby?” Dean sighed, “Yeah, it was gone before either of us knew about it.” John punched the wall, “I can’t believe that neither of you ever told me.” Dean glared, “It doesn’t matter now. You can’t have her. I’m talking her back.” John turned his attention to his oldest son, “That i’m afraid you are not going to do.” She entered the room about the time Dean swung at his dad, “What the fuck, Dean.”

Both men turned on her. John’s face was full of hurt and anger, “Were you ever going to tell me that you fucked my son. Hell that you were even pregnant with his child.” She looked at Dean, “How could you. What good did it do by telling him?” Dean smirked, “If it gets you back then it did a lot of good.” She slapped Dean hard, “You’re a selfish prick. I told you it’s over. I love your dad.” Dean laughed, “That’s not what the kiss said earlier.” John grabbed her, “You kissed him.” She whimpered, “He kissed me first.” Dean smirked, “But you didn’t pull away sweetheart.” John furrowed his brows, “You didn’t?” She looked up into his eyes, “It wasn’t like it is with us Daddy.” John pushed her on the bed, “Oh no princess. You don’t get to look at me like that and call me Daddy. Not after what I just learned, and what you did with Dean today. Dean, leave, shut the door behind you. I need to teach this little girl a lesson about lying and kissing other men.” Dean shut the door, but didn’t leave, “Maybe you could use some help with this one?”

John smirked, “You’d like that wouldn’t you baby girl. Have both of us teach you

a lesson like the dirty little slut you are.” His words went straight to her center and made her dripping wet. He’d been mad at her before, and he’d talked to her like this before, but it seemed a little harsher this time. Dean moved closer, she reached for John. He shook his head, “Oh no sweetheart I’m not protecting you.” Dean smirked at his dad then grabbed her ankles and moved her closer to him, “I think she’s wearing too much. What do you say dad?” John nodded as he crawled behind her kneading her breast.

Dean trailed his fingers up her legs until he reached the hem of her shorts, then he yanked them and her panties down. Leaving her naked from the waist down. John followed suit and removed her shirt and bra. Dean stood back taking in the beauty, “Damn dad you are a lucky man. She’s better now than she was then.” John smirked at his son, “You remember that Dean. When this is all over. She’s mine.” Dean smirked back, “We’ll see old man.” John growled at his son then leaned down and bit her neck hard marking her as his. She squirmed back into him as she moaned.

Dean smirked then bit down hard on her inner thigh. Her hand went to his hair and she tugged. John leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Guess what baby girl. You are in big trouble, and you know what that means?” She whimpered, “But Daddy it not really my fau….” He wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled hard jerking her head back covering her mouth with his biting her lower lip before pulling away. “Oh but it is. You kept secrets from me for thirteen years princess. So part of your punishment is no coming. The other is spanking with the belt, while you suck Dean’s cock and you’re going to take it like the good little girl you are, right?” She looked up into his eyes, “Can’t it be your cock, Daddy?” He laughed, “Oh no. You don’t get me until i say so. It’s another part of your punishment. Now help Dean out of his clothes.” She pouted and he tugged on her hair again, “No pouting or it’s going to be longer before you can even touch me.”

She got to her knees and crawled towards Dean. Dean licked his lips watching her. It’d been so long since he’d felt the softness of her touch. Once she reached him she grabbed the hem of his shirt, and started pulling it up. He raised his arms to make it easier. She threw the shirt across the room and he grabbed her and kissed her hungrily. The kiss lasted longer than John liked and she yelped as the belt connected with the skin on her ass. Dean let out a laugh, “Jealous old man?” John growled sending a shock to her center, “Not at all son. But she was given a job to do and she’s obviously not done.” She reached back to touch John and he swatted her ass again, “What did I say princess? Now finish helping Dean with his clothes.” John massaged her ass where the red welps were starting to appear. She kissed down Dean’s chest as her hands fumbled with his belt buckle.

She smiled up at him as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, then pulled them down. He stepped out of them and his boots. He stood in front of her gloriously naked. His cock already hard. She licked her lips at the sight of him. She didn’t notice that John had move off the bed and ridded himself of his own clothes. She reached out and grabbed Dean’s enormous penis and started stroking it. She got a few strokes in before the belt came down on her ass again. “Hmmm so eager baby girl. Did I give you permission to touch him yet? She whimpered, “No, Daddy.” John looked at Dean, “See what a good little girl she is. Still think you stand a chance at taking her from me?” Dean reached out and grabbed her face, “It’s ok Scarlet. You don’t need his permission to touch me. Just say you’re mine and he’ll have no control over you anymore.” She shook her head no and John laughed, “I win son. On your knees Scarlet. Take your spankings like a good girl. Show Dean what that sweet mouth of yours can do.”

She got to her knees then wiggled her ass at John causing him to laugh. He swatted her ass playfully, “You little minx.” Then she reached out and grabbed Dean’s cock again smearing the precum around the tip. She licked a circle around the tip before taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. John brought the belt down on her ass hard, “One.” She moaned around Dean’s cock as she hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed up and down on it. Dean threw his head back and grabbed a handful of her hair. John raised the belt again and drawled when it connected with her ass, “Ten.” He rubbed her ass softly before leaning down and kissing her shoulder blade. His moved through her folds and found her clit, she let out a moan as her tongue circled around the tip of Dean’s member.

John inserted a finger deep inside her then another. He curved his fingers then started pumping into her. The faster he went the more of Dean she took into her mouth. Dean held her head in place as he bucked his hips up into her. She reached down and cupped his balls. A few more circles around his tip and a bob or two and Dean stilled as he spilled into her mouth. She drank it all and licked him clean. Then Dean rolled her over, “May I have a taste of her? I’m dying to find out if she still taste of cinnamon and honey.” John chuckled as he removed his fingers and licked them shrugging, “By all means son. Help yourself.” Dean turned her around so that her feet dangled off the bed, then he knelt down between her legs as John sat on the bed next to her.

John grabbed her face harshly and kissed her passionately. Dean kissed the inside of her thighs nipping ever so often until he reached her mound. His tongue darted out through her folds until it found her clit. John kissed down her jawline to her neck biting down again. She moaned out Dean’s name, making John bite a little harder. John’s hand came up to tease her nipple as Dean licked a strip from her entrance to her clit. Dean’s tongue darted in and out of her as John bent down and took a nipple into his mouth. She could feel her climax building when all of the sudden both men were gone leaving her panting on the bed. “Well son?” Dean licked his lips, “Yep there’s that cinnamon and honey taste. Better than pie.” She whimpered, “Daddy….please….need you….want to taste you….”

John smirked at her, “Ok you can taste me. Dean’s gotta prepare you anyway. Dean get the lube out of my top drawer. You’re going to get her ass tonight.” Her eyes went wide and John laughed, “Shhh it’ll be fun princess having both of us at the same time. Now get over here and suck my dick.” She smiled widely and crawled over to him licking her lips, “Yes Daddy.” She licked a circle around the tip of his member tasting his precum. He gasped as she took him into her mouth. Dean popped the cap on the bottle of lube and placed some on his fingers. She hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed up and down on his enormous cock as Dean slipped a finger into her tight hole. She tensed up for a second but Dean leaned down and kissed between her shoulder blades, “Shhh it’s ok sweetheart. I’ll make sure you’re nice and stretched out before i enter you.” She moaned as he slipped in another finger and started pumping.

She circled the tip of John’s cock, then bobbed up and down on it faster. He

Growled and yanked on her hair, before pulling her off of him, “I want to come inside you princess.” He moved to lay down on the bed and motioned for her to climb on top of him, “Come on.” She smiled and climbed on top of him, “Can I kiss you Daddy?” John grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close, kissing her passionately, “You may.” As she kissed him she grabbed his member, lined it up with her entrance and slid down onto it. John pulled out of the kiss, “You ready for Dean?” She looked into his eyes and nodded her head. Dean crawled up on the bed behind her and positioned himself doggy style. He slowly inched his way inside her, then he stilled allowing her to adjust. John kissed her softly as Dean nipped at her neck, “You ready princess?” She bit his lower lip, “Yes just move, both of you.”

John bucked up into her as Dean pulled out and slammed back into her. She moaned out as they quickened their paces. Dean grabbed her hips hard to balance himself leaving bruises. She could feel their cocks battling each other inside her, just like the two men had been on the outside, and it was sending her hurtling towards climax. “Daddy….please….need….to….cum…” John chuckled as he bit her neck hard, “Come on baby girl I wanna hear you scream.” She threw her head back and screamed out both their names as she fell over the edge. A couple pumps later and Dean was following her. She leaned down and bit John’s lower lip, “Daddy now it’s your turn.” John grabbed her and flipped her over as Dean moved away. The he slammed into her hard, placing his hand around her throat, “You’re mine Scarlet Nicole. You don’t kiss another man unless I say it’s ok. Do you understand me? And Dean you bgetter be gone when I’m done.” She looked up into his eyes and bit her lower lip, “Yes Sir.” Dean grabbed his clothes and hightailed it out of the room. John leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth to suck on it, and with a couple more slams he brought them both over the edge again.

He rolled off of her and gathered her close, “I love you princess.” She smiled into his chest, “I love you too, Daddy.” He kissed the top of her curly red hair, “No more secrets, ok. You haven’t slept with Sammy too, right?” She hit him playfully, “John that’s not even funny. I never even thought of Sammy like that.” He chuckled, “Well I figure you sleep with Sammy that’s the whole family. Why not make it a family affair?” She tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight, “John Winchester I don’t want to sleep with your whole family. Now shut up and kiss me.” He kissed her passionately, “I know we’ll get a hold of Cas to send you back in time. You can sleep with my dad too.” She sighed, “I get it. You’re pissed. But the last time I slept with Dean, before tonight was four years before you and I even thought about getting together. And as for the baby it was long gone before either of us even knew about it. So be mad all you want but be mad at the right things. And don’t be so fucking childish.” He kissed her again, “You’re right. I’m being childish. I’m sorry baby.”


	7. A Family Affair Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Emma gets in trouble at school and John punishes her differently than Scarlet would? What if Sammy and Dean got into a fight after a fight between Scarlet and John and things got a little heated between the two?

She laid there watching him sleep. She noticed that his cock was hard and she smirked. She knew she’d get in trouble, and she was still sore from him and Dean having their way with her the night before, but she just needed to feel him close. She straddled him, then grabbed his cock and placed him at her entrance. She gasped as she sunk down onto him. She stilled and leaned down to kiss John. His eyes popped open and she started moving. His hands went to her hips and he growled, “Oh you are in so much trouble missy.” She smiled as she rode him faster, “I don’t care. I just wanted to feel you inside me Daddy. Needed you close.” He smirked up at her, “I love how you need me so much baby girl.” He grabbed her hips and slammed up into her hard. A finger moved through her folds to her clit. He circled her clit as he slammed up into her. It wasn’t long before she was coming all over his cock. He smiled up at her, “There she is.” A few pumps later and he released his seed deep into her. Her mouth crashed down around his as they came down from their highs. She rolled off of him, “I love you Daddy. Now I gotta go get a monster ready for school.” He laughed and spanked her ass, “I got the monster. I’m sure you’re still sore from last night princess, rest.”

***

She sat straddling him when her phone rang. He groaned. She sighed, “Sorry Daddy that’s Ellen’s ring tone. It’s probably something to do with Emma.” She picked up the phone and he kissed her neck, “Yeah Ellen. What’s going on?” Ellen sighed, she didn’t want to make this call, again, “Hey Scarlet. So Emma got into another fight at school.” She swatted at John to stop, “Ok, so what action did they take this time?” Ellen sighed, “Well you know it’s the fifth time honey. So um they’ve suspended her” She punched his chest, “God damnit. Put her on the phone, Ellen, NOW!!!!” Ellen sighed and handed the phone to Emma, “Hi momma. I love you. Are you and daddy and my brudders killing monsters?

She stood up and started pacing, “I love you too sweetheart. EMMA MARIE WINCHESTER! How many times have i told you about fighting?” Emma gulped, “I don’t know a lot momma.” She plopped down on the couch, “To many times Emma and now you’re suspended. What am I going to do with you?” John grabbed the phone from her, “Listen here young lady. You are grounded for two months. No friends, no games, nothing. Maybe next time you’ll think before you fight.” He handed the phone back to her and there was a crying little girl on the other end, “Ok baby you heard daddy now be a good girl. I love you.” She hung up the phone and glared at John, “What the fuck was that?” He looked at her, “What do you mean? I was punishing my daughter. Isn’t that what a father is supposed to do?”

She sighed, “John you just grounded a five year old for two months are you crazy?” He scoffed, “What was i supposed to do let her off easy.” She rolled her eyes, “That’s not what i’m saying but two weeks would have been enough. She’s five John.” He punched the wall, “And she’s already getting into fights Scarlet. Two weeks would not have been enough. I know it wasn’t enough for the boys.” She scoffed, “Like the boys were in one school long enough to get suspended.” He grabbed her by the arms and slammed her into the wall, “What did you say little girl?” She whimpered, “You heard me John. I’m just saying that i’m raising her different than you raised them. You haven’t been there for the last five years. You had no right stepping in and taking charge without talking to me first.” He punched the wall by her head and she flinched, “Yeah not raising her like I raised them. Right, Scarlet the first time I met her she pulled a fucking knife on me. I wasn’t there because you told me she was fucking dead. You didn’t give me a chance to be there.” She squirmed to get away, but he gripped her tighter, “Let me go John. I don’t want to be here with you acting like this. I think we both need time to cool off. He let her go and sat on the bed. She left.

***

Dean looked up at Sam, “Dad’s gonna want all this info in the morning.” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yeah I know Dean.” Dean sighed, “So you got anything yet?” Sam growled, “You know if you did something besides sitting there eating pie, I might actually have something right now.” Dean looked at him hurt, “Whoa Sammy what’s gotten into you?” He sighed, “Nothing Dean just eat your pie. I’ll continue to do all the leg work by myself. It just gets old you know. I mean i get that you don’t get how to use the computer, but we have lore books too.” Dean sighed, “I thought you liked doing the research?” He slammed the laptop closed, “You know what I do. But we have a time limit and it would be nice to have a little help.” He stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

***

She was sitting at the bar when Sam walked in. He sat down next to her, “Rough night?” She raised her glass, “You can say that again. Your dad is a stubborn bastard. Thinks he can just come in here and punish our daughter. Who grounds a five year old for two months. Who does that Sammy?” He chuckled, “Yep sounds like something John Winchester would do. Mind if I join you, Dean is being a fucking dick too.” She laughed, “Just a like them two. Sure thing. They always say you shouldn’t drink alone right.” He smiled and ordered a beer, “Yeah that’s what they say.”

***

It was two-o'clock in the morning when the bar shut down and both of them were wasted. When they got back to the hotel Dean and John were in Dean and Sam’s room. Sam grabbed her and slammed her into the wall kissing her passionately, “Scarlet I want you, now.” She kissed him back, “Ok Sammy, then take me.” He picked her up and carried her to her room, shutting the door behind him. He sat her down, grabbed her throat and pinned her to the wall, “Here’s how this is going to work. You’re going to do as I say, when I say it, and none of this Daddy shit. Understand?” She gasped for air as she nodded. He was so much rougher than John and she was loving every second of it. He moved his hand up her shirt to tease her breast as he nipped at her neck. Then he bit down hard. She moaned out his name and clung to him.

He moved her to the bed before removing her boots, pants, and panties. She rushed to remove her shirt and bra. He looked down at her and palmed his erection over his jeans, “Damn Scarlet. I’ve wanted you since you first walked into our hotel room. Thirteen fucking years. I’ve watched you with Dean and I’ve watched you with my dad and now i get you.” She smiled up at him, “Sammy.” He growled then raised his shirt and threw it across the room, “I hate that childish nickname. You’re going to pay for that Scarlet.” She reached for his belt buckle and he swatted her hand, “Did I say you could touch me?” She whimpered, “No Sir.” He smiled, “Now lay there all spread out for me while I finish undressing.” He unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Then he stepped out of his boots, pants and briefs. She stared up at him and smirked, “You are so sexy Sir.”

He grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him then he knelt between her legs. He smirked up at her then bit her inner thigh hard. She grabbed his hair, “Omg, Sammy.” He bit the other side just as hard, “What did I say about calling me that?” She whimpered, “I’m sorry Sir.” He smirked, “Good girl. Now did I say you could touch me?” She yanked her hand away, “No Sir, but you didn’t say I had to ask.” He growled, “But you should know better princess.” He nipped at her inner thighs again then licked through her folds and found her clit. The sudden shock of it caused her to scream out, “Samm…. Can I touch you.” He smirked as he moved a hand up to tease a breast, “Yes you may.”

Her hand went to his hair and she tugged. His tongue darted in and out as his other hand found her clit. Her hips bucked up into him as she held his head in place. He could feel her getting close so he moved away and she whimpered. He laughed, “I told you, you would pay for calling me Sammy.” She pouted, “You’re just like you’re dad. He growled and bit her neck hard, “Don’t. Just don’t.” She moaned softly and held on to him, then he moved away and she stared up at him. He looked down at her, “Now on your knees and come here.” She smirked then licked her lips as she crawled towards him. She reached out for his cock and he smirked at her, “Did i say you could touch that?” She looked up at him and pouted, “But, but Samm…. Sir I want to taste you.”

He smiled and nodded, she grabbed his cock and started stroking it. She licked a line across his slit tasting his precum before taking as much of him as she could into her mouth. He was so much bigger than John and Dean and they were pretty big. She circled the tip of his cock with her tongue and he moaned out her name, then grabbed her hair tight and tugged. She hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed up and down on his shaft. He bucked his hips up into her and she reached down to cup his balls. A few more circles and bobs later and he was coming in her mouth. She drank everything he gave her then licked him clean. She looked up at him, “You taste like cinnamon and honey.” He laughed, “So do you sweetheart.”

He looked down at her, growled then was on top of her in a second. He kissed her passionately, then nipped down her jawline. He lined up with her entrance then slammed into her as he bit down on her neck. She screamed out his name as she scratched down his back. He didn’t give her time to adjust he just slammed into her at a brutal pace as he bent down and took a nipple into his mouth. He grabbed her hips and she could feel the bruises forming. She felt her climax building again, “Sam, please. I need to cum” He bit the skin on her boob, then moved a hand between them, searching out her clit. His finger circled her clit as he rammed into her harder, “Cum for me princess. I wanna hear you scream my name, no.” At the word now she came all over his cock. She looked up into his hazel eyes, “It’s your turn Sammy.” He growled at the nickname and slammed into her faster. A couple pumps later and he stilled as he spilled his seed deep inside her. He grabbed her throat and bit her hard, “You just won’t let the fucking Sammy go will you princess?”

They heard the door slam open and their heads jerked up to see John. His face full of anger, “Sam leave, now. Or are you going to challenge me for her the way Dead did?” Sam rolled off her then stood from the bed grabbing his pants, “I’m not stupid like Dean. I know Scarlet will never love me. Hell i know the only reason she even slept with me tonight is because she was pissed at you and drunk. You won’t have any challenge from me John, but I’ve wanted her since I was fourteen so I took her.” Joh walked over to her noticing all the bruises, “My God son did you have to be so fucking rough.” Sam laughed, “She loved every second of it. Had her so fucking wet.” Then he left.

John sat down next to her and grabbed her face kissing her passionately, “What am I going to do with you missy?” She looked down in shame, “I’m sorry Daddy. I guess we should send for Cas now so I can go to the past.” He pinned her to the bed, “Oh you little minx. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” She giggled and looked up into his eyes, “What can I say I have a weakness for Winchester men. I love you Daddy, but you have to admit you made some damn good looking boys.” He nipped her ear, “Is that so MIss. Wilkes. Ok then let me make you this deal princess. As long as we still get married, and your little ass is in bed next to me every night, you can have all three of us.” She bit his lower liep and wiggled closer to him, “Daddy are you sure? You were pretty set on not sharing the other day.” He nuzzled into her neck as his hand moved down to her center, “That was until i found you in bed with Sammy less than a week later.” His finger moved through her folds to her clit and she clung to him, “So if the three of us is what you need then I’m willing to let you have us.” She moaned out and nipped at his neck, “As long as you’re ok with it Daddy.” He inserted two fingers and curved them into her hitting her g-spot as he took a nipple into her mouth. She felt her climax raise and as John bit down on her nipple she came all over his fingers. He kissed her passionately, “Go to sleep princess. We’ll talk to the boys in the morning.”

***

The next morning they were all sitting around Scarlet and John’s room. Dean took one look at her and then at John, “What the hell happened to you sweetheart?” John laughed, “Maybe you should look at your little brother instead of me big guy.” Dean looked at Sam, “What the fuck?” Sam laughed, “Oh she fucking loved it.” Dean looked back at her, “So what no you’ve fucked us all. What a fucking slut.” John stood up, “Watch your mouth son. I’d hate to have to pop you in it. Let’s face facts you’re really pissed at the fact that it was Sammy and not you. Now can we get down to business?” She chuckled and John looked at her, “What?” She looked at John, “Sorry Daddy. It’s nothing really.” John narrowed his eyes at her, “Scarlet. Tell me Now.” Her hand went to her neck, “Sammy really doesn’t like being called Sammy.” John rolled his eyes, “Ok princess. I’m sure that’s just meant fo you. Now boys. The reason we brought you here is because, I’m giving my permission for both of you to have her. But there are some rules. She will be my wife, and she will sleep in my bed every night.”

Dean looked excited, then grabbed her and kissed her, “Ok we’re going to our room now. Don’t bother us for a while.” John looked at Dean, “Sit down we still have a case to finish. You can have her later. Does anyone have a problem with this arrangement?” She smirked at him, “I do. What if i like want all of you at the same time. I mean is that something that can happen or no?” The boys looked a her then John smirked, “Oh princess are you sure you can handle the three of us all at once.” She squirmed in her seat, “Oh Daddy I think you underestimate how much I can handle.” A growl escaped his throat, “Dean call Bobby tell him to send some other hunters this way. We can’t finish this case something has come up that desperately needs our attention.” He walked towards her, “You sure you’re ready for this baby girl?” She nodded as she licked her lips and reached for Sammy, “Yes Daddy.”


	8. A Family Affair Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Scarlet starts a new venture with the boys. Will it be happy or sad?

She was sitting on the bed two months later when the timer went off. She sighed and walked into the bathroom to look at the stick, two pink lines. Now she had to tell John, and Dean, and Sam. Guess there was no way of finding out who the father was until after the critter got here. She sat the stick down then smiled and rubbed her stomach. It was going to be different this time. She was going to marry John. And now, now she was having another baby. What could be better?

***

Twenty minutes later the four of them sat in the living room. She sat in John’s lap and laid her head on his chest. She placed his hand on her stomach then smiled at the boys, “I have something important to tell ya’ll.” John kissed the top of her curly red hair, “What is it baby girl?” She smiled up at him, “I’m pregnant.” Dean smiled wide, “What? Are you sure?” She giggled, “Yeah Dean-o. I just took a test.” Sam grabbed her hand, “Whose is it?” She frowned, “I don’t know yet. We won’t know for sure until it’s born.” They all nodded. John rubbed her belly, “So when’s the first doctor’s visit.” She smiled, “Friday. Who’s all going with me.” They all said “me” at once.

***

She sat in the waiting room of the doctor’s office surrounded by her boys. John looked at her, “You ok baby girl?” She smiled weakly, “I’m scared Daddy.” He wrapped his arms around her, “But you’ve been through all this before.” Dean placed his hand on one leg and Sam knelt in front of her. She smiled at them, “But last time all I had was Ellen and Jo and I was longing for John. This time I have all of you.” They wrapped her in a hug, “We’ve got you sweetheart.” The nurse opened the door, “Scarlet.” She stood up and headed for the door, the boys following close behind her. The nurse smiled at her, “Is this your first pregnancy sweetie?” She smiled, “No it’s my third.” The nurse frowned, “Oh you just seemed so nervous.” She giggled, “Oh, it’s my first time to have the father involved.” The nurse smiled as she took her vitals, “Oh, that’s great and which one of these handsome men is the father?”

She furrowed her brows, “That’s the thing I’m not really sure. It could be either one of theirs.” The nurse gave her a quizzical look, “Um, I hate to pry, but could you explain.” She sighed, “Ok here goes, John is Dean and Sam’s father and the father of my daughter. He’s also my fiance. Dean and Sam are my boyfriends, it’s a messed up family but it’s our family.” The nurse smiled awkwardly, “That’s nice honey.” John laughed, “Told you that they wouldn’t understand baby girl.” She smiled, “I know Daddy, but I told you I wanted to be honest.” The nurse smiled, “Ok sweetie the doctor will be in here shortly.” She smiled as the nurse left the room. She reached for them, “Are we just some weird messed up family? Are we screwing this baby and Emma up?” They surrounded her. John kissed the top of her head, “Fuck that nurse baby girl. Don’t let her bigoted opinion have any affect on how you feel.” Sam kissed her passionately, “Look at me princess. That baby and Emma are going to be screwed up for many reasons, but not because we’re in a poly relationship. Mainly cause they’re Winchesters, and well we tend to have a rough life.” Dean punched his brother, “I don’t think that made her feel better bitch. Baby, the world is going to judge us, our job is to let them and not let it get to us.” She smiled at them, “I love you all. What would I do without my boys?” They laughed and hugged her tight.

The doctor walked in a couple minutes later. A beautiful blonde with a pink streak in her hair. The doctor smiled at them, “Hello. I’m Dr. Heather Walsh. I’ll be your doctor. So I hear we have a pretty interesting dynamic here.” She smiled, “Yes ma’am. I’m in a poly relationship with John and his two sons.” Dr. Walsh laughed, “I think that’s awesome. Any idea who this little critter might belong to?” She shook her head, “No ma’am. We had a foursome two months ago to seal the deal and well then it’s kinda been back and forth since then.” She blushed. The boys smiled proudly. Dr. Walsh chuckled, “Ok let’s get this gunk on your tummy and see if we can see and hear anything going on in there.” She smiled and leaned back on the table. Dr. Walsh moved the sonogram wand around on her stomach, “Huh interesting.” She frowned, “Good interesting, or bad interesting?”

Dr. Walsh smiled, “How many babies have you had?” She gulped, “One living. One miscarriage.” Dr. Walsh pointed to the screen, “You see this here. This is one gestational sack. This is another one, and this here is another. You my dear are having fraternal triplets.” She looked at the boys, tears in her eyes, “I didn’t think this could get any better, but it just did.” Dr. Walsh looked at them, “would you like to hear the heartbeats?” They all looked back at her and nodded their heads. Tears welled up in each of their as they heard the heartbeats of the three babies growing in her belly. Dr. Walsh printed out a couple of pictures for them then smiled, “We’re happy to have you with us and congratulations on your bundles of joy. We’ll be keeping a close eye on you to make sure you don’t need to come in more frequently and that you don’t need to be put on bedrest.” She smiled, “Thanks doctor.”

***

Twelve weeks later and she was going crazy. She’d been put on bedrest and had to go see the doctor twice a month. There’d been a labor scare. The boys were driving her crazy arguing over what sex the babies were, and who the father was. Dr. Walsh had said there was a test they could do before they were born, but then the scare happened and now it was twice as dangerous. She picked up her cup and frowned it was empty. “”DADDY!!!!” Nothing. “DEAN!!!!” Nothing. “SAMMY!!!!” Oh, she was so paying for that one at some point. Nothing. She pouted and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She was thirsty, and hungry. Where were they? She snuck out the door of the bedroom, looking around for them, she wouldn’t hear the end of it if they caught her. She slipped down the stairs, still no sign of them. She rounded the corner of the kitchen and there they stood preparing a tray with her favorite meal on it and a cupcake. She stopped and they all glared at her, “Um hiya guys.” John narrowed his eyes, “What are you doing out of bed little girl?” She looked up into his eyes, “I’m not so little Daddy. I’m currently as big as a house and getting bigger. And I was thirsty and hungry and I called for yall and no one answered.” Sam smirked at her, “Yeah I heard your call princess and you’re going to pay for that as soon as you can.”

She pouted, “Sammy don’t tease me. It’s not fair.” He growled, “Then stop intentionally getting in trouble princess.” Dean walked over to her, “We were making you a present sweetheart. Since it’s your birthday and you’re on bedrest. Now let’s get you back to bed.” She pouted again, “But Dean I don’t wanna. I wanna stay with yall. I…I wanna do things.” She nipped at his neck and he shivered. Dean placed her back on the bed, “I know sweetheart. And don’t think for one second that we don’t want to pin you to this bed and ravish that sexy body of yours. But right now we can’t. It’s not safe for the babies.” John and Sam came in carrying the tray and presents. Emma following behind them with a present of her own. She jumped on the bed and laid her head on Scarlet’s stomach, “Hi babies. How are you today? Are you still growing good? Ok good talk. I love you now it’s time for momma to open my present. You can give her presents next year.”

She shoved her present into her hands. She laughed as she opened it. Emma had made her a bear. The boys had taken her to a build a bear store. Shye hugged her daughter tight, “I love it sweetie.” Emma sighed, “No momma you have to squeeze it.” She smiled softly, then squeezed the bear. It’s reply was “I love you forever momma” in Emma’s voice. She kissed the top of her head, “It’s perfect angel.” Dean handed her his present, a beautiful necklace. Sam’s was an elegant collar that caused her to blush. Then it was John’s turn, “You know me baby girl. I’m not sentimental like these two guys. Hope you like it. It’s more of a practical gift. Even if you don’t go back to hunting, like we’re hoping you don’t.”

She rolled her eyes they’d had this fight so many times, but this wasn’t the time. She ripped open the paper to reveal a gun case and she laughed, “Of course. I love it already.” John chuckled, “Open the case.” She opened it revealing a pink and black .9mm glock. The same one that her and jOhn had looked at the day she found out she was pregnant. She reached for him and he moved to her, “Oh Daddy. I love it.” They kissed. She ate her dinner, then shared her cupcake with Emma. She smiled at them after Emma was in bed, “Can we snuggle and watch a movie?” They smiled back as they kicked off their boots and climbed into bed next to her. John laid behind her with his hand on her stomach. She laid her head on Sam’s chest and Dean ran his fingers through her hair. Halfway through the movie she leaned up and kissed Sam, then whispered something in his ear, causing him to grab her throat and bite it hard. John had fallen asleep, and Dean was almost there. She let out a moan, “I love you Sammy.” He growled again, “Damn it princess. I said to stop.” She looked up into his hazel eyes, “Stop what, Sammy.” She made sure to emphasize the last word. His hand moved down her body to her center, “You are such a fucking brat.” She moaned as he sunk a finger deep inside her and started pumping in and out. Dean woke up and grabbed his brother’s wrist, “Sammy what the fuck are you doing? Remember what the doc said. That could trigger it.” She threw her head back in frustration, so close. Dean narrowed his eyes at her, “Picking off the weak one. For shame. Dad’s gonna hear about this.” She sighed then pouted.

***

Another twelve weeks later and she was laying in bed in the middle of the night when her water broke. She calmly shook John, “Daddy. I think my water just broke..” John rolled over, “That’s nice princess. Go back to sleep.” Then the contractions started. She grabbed his arm and squeezed, “DADDY!!!! I DON’T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!” John bolted up and Dean and Sam ran into the room. She took a deep breath, “Ok. Dean call Ellen. Sam find my shoes. John get my gun.” John looked at her confused, “Your gun?” She nodded her head, “One of you bastards is getting shot for doing this to me. I couldn’t shot John last time, but this time I have three to choose from.” John kissed the top of her head, then carried her to the truck.

***

In just eight short hours she was staring down at three beautiful baby boys. Each with a different color of eyes. The boys walked in from giving their DNA samples. She looked up at them, “Guys what if all of ya’ll are the dads?” Dean and John looked at each other, “Is that even possible?” Then they looked at Sam. He looked down at the babies, “Well it’s highly unlikely, but there’s this phenomenon called heteropaternal superfecundation, it’s where more than one egg is released and gets fertilized by the sperm from different men. But we won’t know for sure until the results come back in a couple days. In the meantime what are we gonna name these guys.” She smiled, “I was thinking Henry after John’s dad, Gabriel after our favorite angel, and Benny after our favorite vamp.” They looked at her and smiled, “Those are perfect names.”

***

Three days later and they all sat around the hospital room holding the pieces of paper. They hadn’t looked at them yet. Blame it on nerves, but deep down they already knew the answer. They finally opened them and sighed in relieve. John was Henry’s dad. Sam was Gabriel’s dad. And Dean was Benny’s dad. She smiled up at them, “Well looks like we were right. Now all we have to do is wait for their doctor to give them the ok and we can take them home.” John picked up Henry, kissing her on top of the head, “I’m sure it won’t be long baby girl.” Sam picked up Gabriel and kissed her cheek, “Yeah and your doctor already cleared you. So as soon as these guys are cleared we’re gone.” Dean picked up Benny, and kissed her passionately, “Yep we’re ready to spring you as soon as these guys get to go.” Looking down at his son Dean suddenly got a look of panic, “Guys does this mean we have to get a mini-van?” She laughed softly before it faded, “Omg it does. Emma is too young to ride in the front seat. Daddy I don’t want a minivan.” John chuckled, “It’s ok baby girl. We’ll find you the baddest mini-van out there.” She pouted, “Fine but baby isn’t going anywhere.” Sam smiled, “Of course not. The boys are going to need a car to pick girls up in.” She glared at him, “No, no, no. They get the mini-van. Emma gets baby.” The boys all laughed. 

A couple of hours later the boys doctor came in. “Hi, I’m Dr. Bart Robbins. It’s nice to meet you Winchesters and Wilkes. So your triplets are some interesting fellows to say the least. They’re the first case of heteropaternal superfecundation babies born in this area in twenty years.” She smiled, “We like to be weird.” Dr. Robbins laughed, “The babies are perfectly healthy. I’m very excited to have them as patients. I’m looking forward to watching them grow up. I’ll go get the discharge papers started so we can get you guys out of this hospital room and home to your comfy bed.” She smiled, “Thanks doc.” The boys nodded in agreement as Dr. Robbins left the room.


	9. A Family Affair Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dean are gone, and Scarlet wants to have some post baby fun.

Three months later and she still hadn’t had sex since shortly before being put on bed rest. It’s like they thought they would break her. She’d gotten birth control, because as much as she loved her kids, she was in no way ready for more anytime soon. John and Dean were off working a case. They’d left Sam home with her and the kids. They tried to do that. Tried to make sure at least one of the daddies was home at all times. Sam was asleep on the couch and she leaned on the door frame watching him for awhile. When her need finally got the best of her she sauntered over to him, and straddled him. She knew she’d be in trouble. Dean was the only one she was allowed to touch without permission, but to hell with it.

He shifted under her weight and she felt his cock twitch under the sweats he wore. She leaned down and softly whispered, “Sammy,” into his ear before nipping at it. His eyes shot open at the sensation. He looked up at her sleepily, “What are you doing princess?” She smiled, “I’m trying to do you Sammy.” He gripped her tight, fighting back the urge to take her right there. He then picked her up and sat her on the floor, “Not yet.” She pouted, stomping her feet, “Damn it Sammy. I’m not a porcelain doll. I’m not going to break. The doctor cleared me weeks ago.” He stood up and looked at her with lust filled eyes, “You don’t think I wanna take you right here right now. And especially with you breaking so many damn rules, princess. But we all talked and agreed on six months. It’s only been three.” She got as close to him as she could then stood on her tippy toes ghosting his lips with hers, “But Sammy don’t I get a say?”

He instinctively grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall, “You’re such a little fucking brat, you know that.” She smirked, “You know you love it, Sammy.” He bit down hard on her neck, “Oh princess you’ve got months of misbehaving to pay off.” She melted into him, grabbing his head, holding him in place. He growled at her, then grabbed her wrist and held them above her head, “If you can’t follow the rules and quit touching me, then I’m gonna have to tie you up, princess. Then you won’t be able to touch me at all.” She bit her lower lip, “Ok Daddy. I’ll behave.” She smirked when his lust filled eyes flicked darker, “Oh that did it sweetheart. You’re done for.” He threw her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs.

He slapped her ass, then threw her on the bed. She giggled as she bounced, “Oh no did I upset you Daddy?” He growled and was on top of her in a second, “Listen here princess. That’s enough.” She leaned up and bit his lower lip, “Ok. Sammy. I’ll stop calling you Daddy.” He bit her neck hard as his hand went to her center. She gasped as his hand went under the hem of her panties, and quickly found her clit. He nipped at her neck more, before removing his finger and ripping open the plaid shirt she wore. The one she’d stole from him the night before. She gasped, “Now you ruined my favorite shirt Sir.” Sam smiled down at her, “We’ll get it fixed. Look at you princess. So fucking sexy.”

His mouth attacked her breast hungrily, as his hand went back to her core. He circled her clit as he moved to the other breast. “Sam….can….I….God….touch you?” He smirked, “There’s my good girl. Yes you may.” Her hand came up to tangle in his hair as she moaned. He nipped down her body until he got to her mound, then he kissed softly, before ripping her panties off. He stood there looking at her, taking in her beauty, “Love you like this princess. It’s been too long.” He grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He knelt between her legs and starting kissing up them.

He bit down hard on her inner thigh and she screamed out his name and grabbed his hair, tugging gently. He smirked then kissed the spot softly before turning his attention to her center. She gasp out as his tongue darted through her folds and found it’s target. He licked circles around her clit as he inserted two fingers deep inside her and started pumping. He curled them just right so that they’d hit her g spot, then he bit her clit gently, sucking on it. He licked a few more circles, and when she was right on the edge of what she needed most, he pulled away. She whimpered, “Sam….please.”

He stripped himself of his clothing then stood there pumping his enormous cock. She was so damn beautiful. She moved and he pounced, “Who said you could move?” He was biting her neck again, “Sam….Please….need you.” He lined up with her entrance, then rammed in. She gasped as he entered her stretching her. He stilled, then looked down at her, “You ready princess?” She bit her lower lip and bucked up into him. He took the cue and started moving, slowly. He didn’t want to hurt her. She grabbed his face, “Damn it Sam I’m not a porcelain doll, move.” That was all he needed. He pulled all the way out, then rammed back into her. She screamed out loud as she scratched down his back. He slammed into her a few more times before she felt her climax building again. “Sam….I….can….I….”He smirked as he moved his hand between them to circle her clit. A few circles sent her over the edge and her juices were spilling out onto his cock. She smirked up at him, “It’s your turn.” Then she bit his neck. A few pumps later and he was spilling everything he had to give deep inside of her.

They held onto each other tight as they came down from their highs. He kissed her, then rolled off, “You’re evil you know that.” She giggled and laid her head on his chest, “Shhh you know you enjoyed it.” He smiled and kissed the top of her head, “Yeah I did princess. But you just cost me twenty bucks.” She slapped him playfully and laughed, “Ya’ll had a bet going?” He chuckled, “Yeah. No way in hell we were making it six months. Are you feeling ok?” She rolled her eyes then smiled into his chest, “Yes Sam I feel great.” He wrapped her up in his arms and pulled the covers over them as she fell asleep.

***

She woke up to John’s voice in her ear. She smiled, “Ya’ll are home.” He chuckled, “yeah and you are in trouble.” She giggled, “What, why? I didn’t do anything wrong.” John looked down at her and Sam laying naked in bed, “You didn’t. So he just lost control all on his own? How about I wake him up and ask him?” She batted her eyes at him, “Honest Daddy. I was a good girl.” Sam smirked, “Like hell you were.” She slapped his chest, “Hush. You’re getting me into trouble.” Sam chuckled, “She was relentless.” She sighed, “That didn’t help, Sammy.” Sam growled and looked at her. John laughed then reached over and spanked her ass, “You sure do love to break the rules don’t you?”

She giggled as he picked her up, “It’s fun sometimes, Daddy.” He looked down at Sam, “You owe me twenty dollars. Come on baby girl. Daddy’s home let’s go to bed.” She laid her head on his shoulder, “I missed you Daddy. Goodnight Sammy.” John laid her down on their bed, then kicked off his boots and curled up behind her, “I missed you too baby girl.” He kissed the back of her neck and she wiggled into him. “Daddy if you start that there won’t be any sleeping.” He chuckled then wrapped his arms around her, “You’re right and I think you’ve had enough fun for one night.”


End file.
